Covert Messaging
by milliondollarsmile
Summary: Liz and Jonas collaborate their efforts to set up a new G/B chat room!  My story will be alternating between IM and the real world... During summer vacation. Bored spies, maybe civillians?, a new chat room, and cute farm boys... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Covert Messaging**

**AN: Have you ever had an ideal image of a Blackthorne boy? Well, Good News! He can be in this story!**

_*Entry requirements at bottom of page_

Cammie- GallagherGirl

Macey- McMoneybags

Liz- SmartChick

Bex- BritishBombshell

Tina Walters- Paparazzi

Eva Alvarez- ?

Mick Morrison- ?

Courtney Bauer- ?

Kim Lee- ?

Anna Fetterman- ?

**AN: I thought I would include the other GG's, Maybe even some civillians? I need good screen names, and any other suggestions are welcome. Tell me in a review.**

Zach- DoubleOhSeven

Nick- Camaro

Jonas- Rockstarr

Grant- MrMuscles

**I NEED SIX MORE BLACKTHORNE BOYS!**

Submit an entry as follows (in a review) if you want to enter someone:

Real Name: (First & Last)

Screen name:

Description: (Physical, and Personality)

Potential Relationships: (It would be great if they went with one of the other girls, but I don't want them to be just a male version of her)

**AN: So, I have been wanting to do one of these for a while... So yeah. I think it will be alternating chapters between IM and the real world.**

**Do you think I should go on with it? And should Josh, Preston, Dillon, DeeDee, etc. be in this? What about the other GG's?**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie Morgan- GallagherGirl

Macey McHenry- McMoneybags

Liz Sutton- SmartChick

Bex Baxter- BritishBombshell

Zach Goode- DoubleOhSeven

Nick Callahan- Camaro

Jonas Bradfield- Rockstarr

Grant Newman- GreekGod

* * *

_**GallagherGirl- Location: Nebraska, Status: Packing**_

_**McMoneybags- Location: DC, Status: The party don't start til I walk in ~Ke$ha**_

_**DoubleOhSeven- Location: Classified, Status: Working**_

_**Currently in chat room: GallagherGirl, McMoneybags, and DoubleOhSeven**_

**GallagherGirl**- Hey Mace, whose party?

**McMoneybags**- No one… ONLY A CERTAIN PRESTON WINTERS.

**GallagherGirl**- You guys gone public yet?

**McMoneybags**- God, no. That was just a fling. I don't _like_ him like that.

**GallagherGirl**- Then so what if you're late?

**McMoneybags**- My dad is gonna kill me. It's like important now that I'm the first daughter and all.

**GallagherGirl**- Well, if it comes to that, be happy knowing that you could take him out before he kills you. Lol.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Why do I feel ignored?

**GallagherGirl**- Because you are.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Come on, Gallagher Girl, why?

**GallagherGirl**- I can't do this anymore.

**DoubleOhSeven**- What? See me?

**GallagherGirl**- Yeah. No. _Not_ see you. I think we should just take a break.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Like see other people?

**GallagherGirl**- I guess? At this point, I don't really care. I just hope we can still be friends though.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Ok… Maybe next year?

**GallagherGirl**- IDK…

**McMoneybags**- You guys like each other. Just accept it.

**GallagherGirl**- Not now Macey.

**McMoneybags**- Sorry. Well, I'm at the party now, so ttyl.

_**McMoneybags has signed off.**_

_**BritishBombshell has signed on. Location: London, Status: Missing someone**_

_**GreekGod has signed on. Location: Central Park, Status: Nervous**_

**GreekGod**- Hey. Is Bex on?

**BritishBombshell**- Yeah.

**GreekGod**- Do I have a witness?

**GallagherGirl**- Yeeah?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Why?

**GreekGod**- Bex, will you officially be my girlfriend?

**BritishBombshell**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Did you hear that Cammie?

**DoubleOhSeven**- I would take that as a yes, Grant.

**GreekGod**- Awseome! So, Bex, dinner and a movie on Friday?

**BritishBombshell**- Cool. I'm flying in tomorrow anyway.

**GallagherGirl**- See u at Macey's.

**BritishBombshell**- You mean the White House.

**GallagherGirl**- Yeah. Well, g2g its dinner time.

_**GallagherGirl has signed off.**_

**BritishBombshell**- And imma go eat breakfast.

_**BritishBombshell has signed off.**_

**DoubleOhSeven**- Cammie thinks we should see other people.

**GreekGod**- Oh.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Oh?

**GreekGod**- Sorry.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Nah, its cool with me.

**GreekGod**- Okay…

**

* * *

**

**AN: So how was it? Next chapter will be non-IM. I want to use all the characters you guys gave me so I made a list of them all, and it was WAY too long. So I think I will only have a couple other people make guest appearances. Thank you for all the positive feedback! I loved it!**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**


	3. Chapter 3

*****This chapter is taking place in real life, not IM*****

**Enjoy!**

CPOV

I would be spending the rest of the summer with Macey in DC. I was so excited! A good spy always needs a disguise. So I got dirty blonde hair, and I got dressed (in a green Hollister tee, and a jean mini-skirt with white flip flops). I hopped into the car and Grandpa drove me to the airport. After hugging goodbye, I went to my first class seat, and got comfortable. I fell asleep for most of the time.

Then, I had a transfer in L.A. I grabbed my carry-on white Coach bag and exited the plane. Using basic counter-surveillance techinques, I grabbed some food at Subway and made my way to the gate. After sitting down, in my (again, first class) window seat, I had forgotten how cold it was.

"Here, want this blanket?" I noticed the cute boy I was sitting next to. He had the whole blonde hair/blue eyes thing going on. I felt a pang of something sad inside me, missing Josh.

Although I was a spy, one thing I had not yet learned was how to stop yourself from getting goosebumps and/or shivering.

"Oh- Yeah, thanks." I said, blushing. Or how to prevent blushing.

I draped the blanket over my legs, and watched the in-flight movie. It was the Blind Side. **(AN: I love this movie, If you have not seen it you should!)**

I couldn't help it. I started thinking about Zach, which made me angry. _He was just so damn confusing. Why couldn't he be less cryptic, or even just a little nicer? I hate how he is so full of himself. I hate him in general. Stop, Cammie._ I told myself_. You just need some time away from him._ I calmed down. I am making a resolution to have a boy-free summer. (The one that just gave me a blanket doesn't count).

Soon afterwards, we landed.

I pulled out my phone to text Macey.

_Hey m, im at the airport, dont send the limo ill take a taxi. cul8r :)_

I walked off the plane and went to the bag pickup area. I got a bellboy **(AN: Is that what their called at the airport?)** to get my bags, and went outside, to get a taxi.

_Cool cams, ill see you. _Macey texted me back.

I grabbed an iced coffee at Starbucks and the bellboy followed me outside to the pickup area. I was checking my phone, when suddenly this totally hot guy bumped into me! I spilled my iced coffee all over my shirt, and the contents of my bag were strewn all over the floor. God, I was so embarrassed!

"Shit!" we both said at the same time. My hand flew to my mouth quickly. What would Madame Dabney say? Polite girls aren't supposed to swear loudly in public. I took a deep breath.

Being a spy, even in such a situation, I _noticed things_. For example, I could tell you htat he was 5'11, had dark brown hair (he got it cut 3 weeks ago), striking blue eyes, and was really tan. And it had been approximately 7 hours since he had last shaved. He was wearing a dark blue abercrombie shirt that was tight-fitting and showed off his biceps and pecs, with a pair of light blue jeans. The smell of Axe drifted around him.

"I'm SO sorry!" He said, crouching down to help me pick up some of the stuff. He was carrying a messenger bag, and texting someone on his 2-month-old Motorola CHARM.

"Oh no, my bad, I should have watched where I was going." I replied.

"I am really sorry."

"That's OK, I have a change of clothes."

"You sure you're good?"

"Yeah, I'll live. I've been through much worse!" I said, cracking a smile.

I went and found something decent to wear out of my suitcase, and grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I changed into a pair of crème shorts above mid-thigh, a floral print patterned ruffled shirt, and gold metallic flip flops. Thank goodness Macey's sense of fashion somewhat rubbed off on me. I peered into the mirror and added some gold eye shadow and my favorite grapefruit lip gloss.

When I went back outside, I found him leaning on the wall.

"Hey, look I'm really sorry." He said.

"No, it's all right." I said. "Listen, I have somewhere I need to be, so I better go now."

"Wait, you staying here in DC for the summer?"

I nodded.

"Me too, my name's Ryland. Ryland Weston."

"I'm C- Madeline." I smiled. _Why did I almost just give away my real name? Bad spy!_

"How about dinner tomorrow to make it up to you?"

"Sure, sounds great! Where at?" I smiled.

It was his turn to blush. "I'm new here too, so I'll call you when I find a good place."

We traded phones and put in our numbers.

I smiled. "So it's a date, then?"

"See you, Madeline."

"Bye Ryland." I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was so excited. Well, there goes that resolution then. At least it lasted longer than Bex's New Years resolution, so that has to count for something. But that's another story.

I got into the cab, giddy with happiness, and went to the White House.

Macey was waiting for me.

"MACEEEEEYYYY!" I ran to her and we hugged. Just when I thought I would pas sout from lack of oxygen, she let me go.

"How come you're so late?" She pouted. "You better have a good explanation."

"I need help!"

"Boy trouble again?" She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. We started going up to her room.

"Is it that _dear_ Mr. Goode? Because I swear, if he doesn't leave you alone..."

"No... a civillian." I nervously waited for her to reply.

She sighed. "Cammie, you know what happened with Josh... Well, IS HE CUTE? Details, details. Cuz he better be worth it. Let's see... You met at the airport. Something happened... you changed clothes about 14 minutes ago, judging by the wrinkles..." She murmured, taking everything in.

I described him and what happened. Macey giggled at just the right spots.

"Well, you can't be sure until he calls you," she said skeptically after the initial excitement wore off.

Just then, my phone vibrated.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! So yeah, like I mentioned before, it seemed that there were too many characters, so I am not using all of them just yet, but some _will_ be there later in the story. How was this chapter?**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I am so proud of myself for writing the next chapter (even though it means I will be staying up super duper late to finish my homework :P… but that's what coffees for) Enjoy!

* * *

**_Signed on: GallagherGirl, BritishBombshell, SmartChick, McMoneybags_**

**_GallagherGirl- Location: DC, Status: AAAAAAHHHHH!_**

**_BritishBombshell- Location: London, Status: Super Duper excited!_**

**_SmartChick- Location: Airport, Status: Did you know that 48 percent of teenage girls have summer flings?_**

**_McMoneybags- Location: DC, Status: Chillin'_**

**GallagherGirl**- AAAHHH! I couldn't wait to tell you guys!

**McMoneybags**- I was first to know.

**BritishBombshell**- What?

**SmartChick**- The suspense is killing me!

**BritishBombshell**- Spill!

**McMoneybags**- Geez, you guys type fast!

**GallagherGirl**- I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW NIGHT!

**BritishBombshell**- I call makeup.

**SmartChick**- I call hair.

**McMoneybags**- I, of course, get clothes.

**SmartChick**- So Zach finally came around?

**McMoneybags**- No.

**BritishBombshell**- Hello? I NEED BLOODY DETAILS!

**GallagherGirl**- It's not with Zach.

**SmartChick**- Who, then?

**McMoneybags**- Ryland Weston.

**BritishBombshell**- Ooh, even his name sounds sexy.

**McMoneybags**- 5'11, dark brown hair, dreamy blue eyes, really tan, nice muscles

**GallagherGirl**- So I was at the airport and he bumped into me and my iced coffee spilled all over me, and then I changed and then he was waiting for me and he asked me out to dinner tomorrow to make it up to me.

**McMoneybags**- Yeah. Their going to Serendipity. He even called to confirm.

**BritishBombshell**- So, what about Zach?

**GallagherGirl**- What about him? We are not dating.

**SmartChick**- Don't you like him?

**GallagherGirl**- I'll admit it, I have never felt this way about a guy since Zach.

**McMoneybags**- So you feel that way now?

**GallagherGirl**- Yes.

**McMoneybags**- Well, first one to move on from a relationship is the winner.

**GallagherGirl**- Winner of what exactly?

**SmartChick**- Macey! Relationships involve feelings, it's not a game.

**BritishBombshell**- I hav a date on Friday!

**GallagherGirl**- It's with Grant.

**McMoneybags**- YYYYYAAAAYYYYY! More outfits for me to pick!

**SmartChick**- So happy 4u!

**BritishBombshell**- Well, back to Cammie: what about Zach? Its clear you have feelings for each other.

**GallagherGirl**- Well, until I sort those feelings out, there is no 'me and Zach'

**_GreekGod has signed on. Location: New York, Status: Typing_**

**BritishBombshell**- Hey Grant!

**GreekGod**- What's up?

**GallagherGirl**- Nothing.

**McMoneybags**- Something.

**SmartChick**- Everything.

**GreekGod**- Translation, Bex?

**BritishBombshell**- Um.. combination of the three...?

**GreekGod**- well, guess what?

**_DoubleOhSeven has signed on. Location: Classified, Status: I'm just that Goode._**

**GreekGod**_- _Hi. And I'm just that Newman...?

**BritishBombshell**- Uh, what?

**GreekGod**- Zach, all set for tomorrow night?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Yeah. I called her.

**McMoneybags**- What's tomorrow? Who's this 'her'?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Nothing. And no one.

**GreekGod**- Zach has a date.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Thank you for clarifying that Grant. Because I totally asked you to.

**SmartChick**- You went to the trouble of getting a fake date?

**McMoneybags**- Just to beat Cammie? Really Zach?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Beat her to what?

**BritishBombshell**- It's rule #6 of relationships: The first one to get another date after a break-up wins.

**McMoneybags**- And your dear SO Cammie just asked the same question.

**_Rockstarr has signed in. Location: Airplane, Status:_**

**GallagherGirl**- Bex, do I have to explain again, there WAS. NO. BREAKUP.

**Rockstarr**- Ooh. Sounds like Cam's in DENIAL. So, what's goin on?

**_Paparazzi has signed on. Location: California, Status: Sun kissed skin, so hot, I'll melt your popsicle. ~ Katy Perry_**

**Paparazzi**- Tina here, I sensed gossip.

**GallagherGirl**- No gossip here.

**DoubleOhSeven**- None whatsoever.

**Rockstarr**- so IN DENIAL!

**GreekGod**- Don't deny it.

**GallagherGirl**- Deny what?

**GreekGod**- Don't deny that your in denial…?

**BritishBombshell**- STOP CONFUSING HIM!

**Paparazzi**- Spill!

**McMoneybags**- They won't admit they like each other, and both have other dates tomorrow night.

**Paparazzi**- Z & C?

**SmartChick**- Yeah.

**GallagherGirl**- *sigh* Anything else, Paparazzi?

**Paparazzi**- So does that mean Zach is up for grabs? Do you, Cameron Morgan, officially renounce your claim on him?

**GallagherGirl**- Tina, why would I have any sort of claim on _him_? And what is this? Seventeen Magazine?

**Paparazzi**- He kissed you!

**GallagherGirl**- Then, yes, Tina, I renounce my claim. He's all yours.

**Rockstarr**- Zach, don't you have a date tomorrow night?

**McMoneybags**- Having a date, and Dat-ING are 2 totally different entities.

**DoubleOhSeven**- So I'm still single?

**BritishBombshell**- I love how you asked that as a question LOL.

**McMoneybags**- Technically, yes. After 3 dates, w/ 4th one scheduled, then your official.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Oh. How do you know all this stuff?

**McMoneybags- **Don't you watch Gossip Girl?

**GreekGod**- Did you watch last night? It was unbelieveable!

**McMoneybags- **Ummmm, Grant, I was being sarcastic...

**Rockstarr**- Sadly, its true. Grant watches Gossip Girl.

**GallagherGirl**- Tina?

**Paparazzi**- Yeah?

**GallagherGirl**- Would it be too much to ask that you keep this super juicy piece of gossip to yourself?

**Paparazzi**- Ummm…

**GallagherGirl**- Fine, BUT YOU ELABORATE ONE DETAIL... & THAT'S IT!

**Paparazzi**- ;D ok. ok. Well, thanks, but I g2g. xoxo

**_Paparazzi has signed off._**

**DoubleOhSeven**- Why, Cammie?

**GallagherGirl**- Why, what?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Why did you tell Tina I was 'all hers'?

**GallagherGirl**- Lol.

**McMoneybags**- Cammie, lets go shopping.

**GallagherGirl**- Ugh.

**McMoneybags**- I'll pay.

**GallagherGirl**- Well…

**McMoneybags**- PLEASE!

**GallagherGirl**- Fine. Bye guys.

**McMoneybags**- Bye.

**_GallagherGirl has signed off._**

**_McMoneybags has signed off._**

**BritishBombshell**- So, Zach, details, please!

**DoubleOhSeven**- On what?

**SmartChick**- Duh. Your date!

**GreekGod**- Wow, Liz, I forgot you were on.

**SmartChick**- Thanks.

**BritishBombshell**- DETAILS, ZACH

**DoubleOhSeven**- Well, I really like her, but she is a civilian, so IDK if it will work out…

**SmartChick**- Cam's date is with a civilian too.

**BritishBombshell**- What does she look like? Name? Phone number? Address?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Hell no, so you can stalk her and scare her off?

**SmartChick**- Not at all. *note sarcasm*

**Rockstarr**- How about you tell us all about Cammie's date instead?

**SmartChick**- Puh-leez.

**BritishBombshell**- I do not need to be on that girl's hit list.

**GreekGod**- I'll tell you guys about _my_ date!

**Rockstarr**- You have a date?

**BritishBombshell**- Tomorrow.

**Rockstarr**- GO GRANT! Finally asked her.

**DoubleOhSeven**- I know man, we were getting pretty tired of you going on and on about Bex, I was just like 'ask her already man!'

**GreekGod**- Your one to talk, Goode.

**BritishBombshell**- Does he talk about Cammie a lot?

**DoubleOhSeven**- No.

**GreekGod**- Yes. In his sleep.

**DoubleOhSeven**- You are on my hit list, Newman. Congratulations.

**GreekGod**- WHAT? I don't keep secrets from my girlfriend, unlike some people.

**BritishBombshell**- Thanks Grant.

**SmartChick**- Did you guys know that approximately 37 percent of teen breakups happen because of keeping secrets?

**Rockstarr**- No. It's 43 percent.

**SmartChick**- No.

**Rockstarr**- Yes.

**SmartChick**- No.

**Rockstarr**- Yes.

**GreekGod**- No offense, but why does this really matter?

**_Camaro (Nick) has signed on. Location: Hong kong, Status: Asian girls are hot._**

**BritishBombshell**- Hey Nick. Asian girls aren't hotter than Macey, right?

**Camaro**- Duh! No one is hotter than Macey!

**SmartChick**- Macey says: Thank you. She's on the phone. She wants me to ask you guys if Cammie looks better in blue or green?

**Camaro**- So, what's up guys? and I'd say blue

**DoubleOhSeven**- Nothing new.

**BritishBombshell**- Blue brings out her eyes. Go blue.

**Camaro**- So, new girl tomorrow, huh?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Yeah. But I'm having second thoughts, now that you mention it.

**GreekGod**- Why?

**DoubleOhSeven**- I don't want to hurt Cammie. And it's not like a relationship with a civilian will last, anyways.

**Camaro**- Dude, its just one night. Your not marrying her. Where's Macey btw?

**SmartChick**- Shopping.

**Rockstarr**- Well, I g2g, bye guys.

**_Rockstarr has signed off._**

**SmartChick**- My mom says dinner time. Bye!

**_SmartChick has signed off._**

**GreekGod**- Bex, I will see you tomorrow. ;)

**BritishBombshell**- Can't wait! g2g pack! Nick, I have a great idea! come to DC! I'll let you stay in my suite, and then you can go surprise Macey!

**Camaro**- Hmmmm… I'll fly in on Sunday afternoon.

**BritishBombshell**- Cool I'll tell you where I'm staying!

**GreekGod**- Bye guys. Bye Bexy.

**BritishBombshell**- DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**_GreekGod has signed off._**

**Camaro**- I'm happy for you guys, Bex.

**BritishBombshell**- Thanks! Macey misses you.

**Camaro**- I'll come visit.

**BritishBombshell**- The look on her face will be priceless.

**Camaro**- I know! I'll take pictures.

**BritishBombshell**- Pinky promise?

**Camaro**- Yes.

**BritishBombshell**- See u soon, Nick!

**Camaro**- Ditto, Bex!

**_Camaro has signed off._**

**_BritishBombshell has signed off._**

* * *

So, How was it? It was really long! Actually, it is the longest chapter I have ever written. Well, next chapter will be pretty funny. Nacey! Read my other story It Happened in Vegas! Also, I picture Nick as Chace Crawford, like how he looks as Nate in Gossip Girl. Who do you picture when you think of Nick?

R&R

Love

Lightning


	5. Chapter 5

**Tennis Freak, your not an idiot!, I changed his eyes to blue after you reviewed because IDK, it just sounded better and I thought it would be hotter!**

**Here is ch 4in the Real world. Enjoy!**

So, Macey and I went shopping. She got me a couple of things that I actually liked. One was an orange and white striped summer dress, there was a blue strapless ruched mini dress, which wasn;t really my style, but I still liked it, and the other was a complete outfit: black skinny jeans, a white tanktop with a gray knit vest, a knecklace with purple key charms and bright indigo peep toe three inch heels.

We were talking about normal teen girl stuff.

"So, Macey, how about you and Nick?"

"Oh, I should talk to him sometime." She said wistfully. "Remember when you first met him?"

"How could I forget?" I rolled my eyes, and I thought back to last year, when we did an exchange to Blackthorne.

* * *

******Flashback******

_It all started after summer break when MACEY, the boy expert asked ME about my relationship with Josh. I was suspicious. Before I could enquire as to her reasons for this surprising question, she blushed (MACEY MCHENRY BLUSHED) and said "Oh never mind, it would never have worked anyway."_

_"What would never work?" Bex asked._

_"A spy and a civilian... I met this really nice guy over break... but... never mind." We were very shocked. None of us had ever seen Macey like this before._

_Liz patted her back "Come on Mace, It'll be ok," she said consolingly._

_..._

_The next morning, I was unpleasantly woken up at the ungodly hour of 6. IN THE MORNING! What is wrong with my so called friends? And why are they even awake before me? And WHY is liz holding a curling iron? I was scared. Before I knew it, I had been dressed up like I was their own personal (life sized) Barbie doll. I was in a jean miniskirt, white tanktop, blue necklaces, and blue heels. My auburn hair cascaded down to mid back in perfectly sculpted spirals. My makeup was minimal/natural and it brought out my blue eyes. I had to admit, I looked pretty good._

_We were all ready with our bags packed, since we hadn't unpacked them. _

_We were going to Blackthorne for an exchange. _

_I fell asleep on the plane due to my lack of sleep the previous night. As we were getting off, Mr. Solomon announced that the boys were not to know of our presence until tomorrow at breakfast. Right now, they were in town, so we had to get settled in until they returned._

_We put our things down in our room and unpacked. Then, Bex turned around with an evil grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking", she asked... "Pranks!" we all said in unison. In preparation, Liz found out what room Jonas, Grant, and Zach are staying in and we bugged it. Here is the plan: We would take a bunch of glitter, hair dye and eyeliner (which is perfect for leaving messages) and give them makeovers and redecorate their room!_

_While watching the video feed from their room, we waited impatiently for them to go to bed. They had one other roommate, but we couldn't tell who it was. Finally, after 3 hours, 24 minutes and 56 seconds they fell asleep. We were in our pajamas: I was wearing a blue tank top, and blue plaid short shorts, Macey's was the same in pink, Liz's green, and Bex's yellow._

_We picked the lock silently. Then threw handfuls of gold glitter EVERYWHERE. It was time for the dye, I peeled back Zach's blanket and he was OMG sleeping shirtless! oh well._

_He rolled over. "Mmm... I love you too Tiff." He mumbled. I froze, but he was not awake. Who is TIFF? I felt sick, but overcame it and continued with the plan. _(I later found out he was referring to my codename Tiffany St. James)

_I worked the green dye gel into his hair. It did bring out his green eyes rather nicely. I almost let out a giggle. I took out the eyeliner and wrote NICE ABS! ;) across his stomach. Grant's hair was pink and Jonas's was blue, thanks to Bex and Liz. The other guy had purple hair. Macey was struggling to flip him over so she could do his makeup. I went back to work glitterfying Zach._

_Then I heard a superloud squeal/scream that had to be Macey. Bex clapped a hand over her mouth. I froze and Bex and Liz did the same. We would be caught red handed! What the hell was wrong with Macey!_

_Grant fell out of bed. Zach, with his super spy instincts had pinned me down and straddled me even though he was half asleep. Jonas mumbled something and woke up, looking startled. The other guy was staring at Macey with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide_

_Macey seemed to have recovered from the shock and slapped the other guy (what is his name, and how does Macey know him?) across the face hard. "That was for lying to me." she said and stalked out._

_Zach realized who had come to pay him a visit at this late hour (3:47 am). "Hey Gallagher girl," he smirked. But then the smirk was gone as he took in his surroundings and it was replaced with shock._

_I gave a big flirty smile and said too cheerily "Better get some sleep boys!" before slapping on emergency Napotine patches on all of them and dashing out with my friends._

_When we got back we all turned to Macey. "Spill."_

_"Well," she was rubbing her temples, recovering from the shock. "Remember that civilian I told you guys about... Turns out he isn't a civilian after all. He acted like it would never work too... I guess _he_ thought _I_ was a civilian. And now he's here. He goes to Blackthorne I guess."_

******End Flashback******

_

* * *

_

When we got back, it was late, so we just went to bed.

We spent most of next day at the pool. I lost track of time until Bex called to ask about my clothes.

I have a date in 4 hours!

Macey and I rushed home in a taxi. (Well, to the White House)

I quickly showered in the guest bathroom, washing away all the chlorine.

Then, I put on my bonde wig, and Macey picked out an outfit for me: a pink elbow sleeved cardigan over a white tee, and medium wash bermudas. I wore pink flip flops and borrowed Macey's white Ray Bans and Juicy Couture bag. Macey gave me a french manicure, and I wore my blonde hair half up, half down, sleek and straight. Bex and Liz couldn't make it for hair and makeup, so Macey did it all.

Then, Ryland called me and I asked him to pick me up on the corner of 14th and New York.

He arrieved at 6:30 sharp, in a yellow Camaro. That reminded me of Nick. I was already there with Macey, also in disguise.

He even got out to come open my door. I smiled, and got in, waving at Macey. When we got to Serendipity, he pulled out my chair. Wow, he was just such a sweet, amazing person.

I remembered all the manners Madame Dabney had taught me. I got the La Traviata pasta, and it tasted really good. He ordered a Summer Bries sandwich. For dessert, we shared a YuDuFunDu, (fruits and fudge) which he, of course, let me pick.

_Why couldn't Zach be more like this?_

Finally, the amazing night was coming to an end.

"Could you drop me at the Willard Intercontinental?"

"Sure thing." He smiled.

"And thank you for the fabulous night." I said. He smirked, and I realized how much I missed Zach.

"I had fun too. Maybe we should do it again sometime." He winked.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"How about Komi, next Tuesday?"

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I love that place."

Now, I'm not big on kissing on the first date and all, but when he dropped me off in the hotel lobby, I stood on tiptoe, and our lips crashed together, I closed my eyes, but then I imagined it was Zach. I broke off. _Why the hell was I always thinking about that boy when the one right in front of me was so much better?_ I made a mental note to ask Macey later.

"Bye Ryland." I smiled. For some reason, I felt so natural around him, but our relationship was totally built on lies, starting with my name.

"Bye Madeline."

Macey came to pick me up, and we got home and discussed and analyzed everything until about 2 in the morning.

Finally, I pulled on an eye cover, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Goode? Bad? Super Awesome?**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**


	6. Chapter 6

AAAAAH! Totally forgot to disclaim this story! JUST IN CASE ANYONE MISTAKENLY THOUGHT I OWNED THIS: I dont. Phew! Got that over with!

Once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews, I love my reviewers! Here is the IM chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Currently in chat room: GreekGod, BritishBombshell, GallagherGirl, Camaro, McMoneybags & SmartChick_**

**_GreekGod- Locaiton: DC, Status: I kissed a girl and I liked it. ~ Katy Perry_**

**_BritishBombshell- Location: DC, Status: Now I know how Tina feels._**

**_GallagherGirl- Location: DC, Status: Confused_**

**_Camaro- Location: Classified, Status: Hiding_**

**_McMoneybags- Location: DC, Status: Tanning_**

**_SmartChick- Location: Airplane, Status: Missing my BFFs!_**

**GallagherGirl**- Grant, imma guess that it was Bex you kissed? And _what_ about Tina, B?

**BritishBombshell**- Yes, it was me that he kissed. And I know how it feels to need to know something you don't know, which makes Tina the gossip queen. I just don't feel that way about everything obsessively.

**McMoneybags**- Hey Nick. We're finally on at the same time.

**Camaro**- Hey Mace, I miss u.

**McMoneybags**- miss u 2. You should come visit.

**Camaro**- Can't. im in Asia, on a mission with my parents. :P sorry

**SmartChick**- So Cammie, I heard you HAD A DATE! Care to elaborate?

**GallagherGirl**- Not really.

**BritishBombshell**- It was that bad?

**GallagherGirl**- Not necessarily.

**McMoneybags**- It was AMAZING! With date #2 coming up next Tuesday.

**BritishBombshell**- Did you kiss?

**GallagherGirl**- Ummmm.

**McMoneybags**- Yes they did.

**BritishBombshell- **Was there any tongue action?

**GallagherGirl**- No comment.

**McMoneybags**- She didn't tell me that part, but I would take that as a yes.

**SmartChick**- Is he hotter than Z?

**GallagherGirl**- No comment.

**McMoneybags**- They are about equal. But Nicks way hotter.

**GreekGod**- Wait till Zach hears.

**Camaro**- Thanks btw.

**BritishBombshell**- Is he as cocky as Z?

**GallagherGirl**- *Sigh*

**McMoneybags**- NO! he is like the sweetest thing on earth! Such a gentleman…

**BritishBombshell**- *Squeals*

**McMoneybags**- I'm talking like… opens car door, pulls out chair, lets the girl pick dessert! He sounds SOOOO nice! And he's totally got the whole eye-candy type thing going for him!

**SmartChick**- WOW…

**BritishBombshell**- Hear that Grant?

**GreekGod**-

**BritishBombshell**- Grant? Are you there?

**GreekGod**- Uhh, yeah? What?

**BritishBombshell**- I _said_ DID YOU HEAR WHAT A NICE GUY CAMMIE'S NEW BOYFRIEND IS?

**GreekGod**- Oh yeah, she's a lucky one.

**BritishBombshell**- I wish I was that lucky_. Hint, hint._

**GreekGod**- Are you trying to imply something?

**BritishBombshell**- Yes, Grant, I am.

**GreekGod**- Ohh… what?

**BritishBombshell**- ARRGH! I give up! *throws hands up in frustration*

**SmartChick**- LOL! Bex, what would Madame Dabney say? That is no way for a young lady to grunt.

**McMoneybags**- B & G- you guys should have your own TV show. I would SO watch!

**BritishBombshell**- Whatever. Cammie, why don't you sound super super duper excited about ur new BF?

**GallagherGirl**- I'm confused…

**McMoneybags**- What she means to say is that she doesn't know if this relationship will/should go any where since he is a non- spy.

**BritishBombshell**- As far as we know, at least. Remember with Nick? LOL.

**Camaro**- You guys will never let me forget this, will you?

**SmartChick**- Not as far as I know. Well, I would like to thank Macey, for being our translator of all things Cammie.

**McMoneybags**- No prob, The girl is like so confused, im starting to feel sorry for her. And also, C can't stop thinking about Blackthorne Boy. See what he does to her?

**BritishBombshell**- That sucks. Grant? PROMISE NOT TO TELL ZACH THAT!

**GreekGod**- Why?

**BritishBombshell**- PROMISE! You don't know the things I would do for my best friend.

**GreekGod**- *Gulp* I promise.

**Camaro**- I promise too. See, Macey? You didn't even have to threaten me.

**McMoneybags**- What an improvement. Thank you for following the example so wonderfully set by Cammie's boyfriend. Cammie, thank him on my behalf, will you?

**GallagherGirl**- Sure?

**_DoubleOhSeven has signed in. Location: Classified, Status: I look at my hands and feel sad, cuz the placed between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly. ~Owl City (Vanilla Twilight)_**

**GreekGod**- Speak of the devil.

**BritishBombshell**- Grant, we weren't even talking about him for like an entire 3 minutes.

**GreekGod**- I was.

**McMoneybags**- To who?

**GreekGod**- My dog.

**BritishBombshell**- Ah. I see. Because it is totally normal for you to be talking to your dog.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Hi guys.

**BritishBombshell**- Hi

**McMoneybags**- Hi Zach.

**GreekGod**- Hey

**Camaro**- Hi

**SmartChick**- Hello

**DoubleOhSeven**- No hi, Cammie? :(

**GallagherGirl**- Hey.

**DoubleOhSeven**- That's better.

**BritishBombshell**- Well, let's take a look at the standings. So far Cammie has 5 points, while Zach only has 1. GO CAMMIE!

**McMoneybags**- 1 for the date, 1 for the second date, and 3 for the kiss. Z only has 1 point for his date.

**GallagherGirl**- Guys, can we like… idk _NOT_ make this into a competition? Zach and I are still trying to be friends here.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Thank you Cammie. But just for the record, we would be tied. I also have a second date, and I kissed her.

**SmartChick**- Are you ever going to tell us her name?

**DoubleOhSeven**- No.

**BritishBombshell**- Speaking of mysterious dates… Cammie what was _his_ name again?

**McMoneybags**- OMG! SHE NEVER TOLD US!

**GallagherGirl**- I happen to value my boyfriends 'un-stalked' status.

**SmartChick**- Does anyone know his name other than Cammie?

**GallagherGirl**- My bf does.

**McMoneybags**- Ugh. If she doesn't want us to know, just respect it, instead of prying.

**BritishBombshell**- Fine. I guess I can see how you wouldn't want us meddling, Cammie.

**SmartChick**- Remember when we went through Josh's garbage? And in Driver's Ed?

**McMoneybags**- LMAO!

**GallagherGirl**- Never again.

**BritishBombshell**- Good times…

**McMoneybags**- And we would help her get ready and sneak out to meet Josh.

**DoubleOhSeven**- All that, just for Jimmy?

**GallagherGirl**- Can't you read? It's JOSH!

**DoubleOhSeven**- Ow. You just hurt my ego.

**GreekGod**- Wow. The Secret Life of Cameron Morgan, huh?

**BritishBombshell**- Don't tell me you watch that too.

**GreekGod**- What? The Secret Life rocks! Oh yeah, Zach, btw did you hear?

**McMoneybags**- Nothing!

**BritishBombshell**- Totally nothing! If you tell, Grant, I will personally kill you.

**GreekGod**- You love me too much Bex.

**BritishBombshell**- Well, maybe I wouldn't kill you, but I would refuse to see you for a week.

**GreekGod**- So, you would punish yourself if I told Zach?

**BritishBombshell**- Wow. I didn't know he had it in him.

**GallagherGirl**- What?

**BritishBombshell**- Winning a conversation, let alone using logical reasoning. Grant, you deserve a reward!

**GreekGod**- Yay me!

**McMoneybags**- London Tipton, much? You are such a girl.

**GreekGod**- Sorry.

**DoubleOhSeven**- WELL, WHAT WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME?

**GreekGod**- Cammie's boyfriend is as hot as you, according to Macey.

**DoubleOhSeven**- So?

**Camaro**- Aren't you jealous?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Should I be?

**McMoneybags**- Cammie, I have decided that you need a wardrobe intervention. We should go for the hot look instead of casual.

**BritishBombshell**- I think the sporty look suits her better.

**SmartChick**- No, no, no. Cute and innocent.

**GallagherGirl**- Just wondering, does anyone care what _I_ think?

**Camaro**- It is her wardrobe after all.

**GreekGod**- Go for a combination of all four, so she seems more well-rounded.

**BritishBombshell**- Is this the end of the world, or what? Grant just said something smart TWICE today! In one day! *faints*

**McMoneybags**- God you are _such_ a girl, but I actually agree with you G.

**SmartChick**- _Estoy en el auropuerto_. Send the limo Mace.

**McMoneybags**- Done. So, shopping trip tomorrow.

**SmartChick**- Oooh! Zach, your girlfriend should come with. You know, meet some of your best friends.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Well, see, I have this really weird thing where I kind of don't want my girlfriend to die young. Call me crazy.

**GallagherGirl**- Lol. Mace, I'm starving wanna go grab some food?

**McMoneybags**- Sure. And, Grant, would you please come shopping with us tomorrow? We could use some guy perspective.

**GreekGod**- OKAY.

**BritishBombshell**- Can I bring a friend too?

**McMoneybags**- Whatever. Let's go eat.

**GallagherGirl**- Bye.

**_GallagherGirl has signed off._**

**_McMoneybags has signed off._**

**Camaro**- Thanks Bex, I can't wait 2 see Macey! We should invite Jonas, too.

**BritishBombshell**- Ok. Grant, call him.

**GreekGod**- Okay.

**Camaro**- We need a plan to get Z to bring his girlfriend.

**GreekGod**- J said he would come.

**BritishBombshell**- I agree w/ you N.

**SmartChick**- Can't wait to see Jonas! limo's here. Catch yall l8r!

**_SmartChick has signed off._**

**Camaro**- I'll make Zach bring her.

**BritishBombshell**- Grant's picking me up in 10. RIGHT GRANT?

**GreekGod**- What-? Oh. Right be there in 10.

**_GreekGod has signed off._**

**BritishBombshell**- LOL. We didn't even have anything planned, but I guess he's coming over. So, ttyl Nick!

**Camaro**- Bye.

**_BritishBombshell has signed off._**

**_Camaro has signed off._**

**_

* * *

_**YAY! I finished chapter 6! What happens next? Things are not always as they seem...

Your opinion counts... so _**R&R**_! I actually read all my reviews, and totally appreeciate your feedback!

Love

Lightning


	7. Chapter 7

**heyhey. So here's chapter 7. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! And sorry I haven't been able to update for so long! AP World History's killer on a 14 year-old!**

* * *

I pulled out my phone and called Macey. I was staying at the Willard Intercontinental (for real this time) so that I could have a more convincing cover for Ryland.

"Guess WHAT Cam? I was totally just about to call you!" she squealed.

"I have something to tell you too." I said, hoping she would take it the right way. "I can't come hang out today."

"What? why? We _are _going shopping for you!"

"Well, Ryland really wants me to meet some of his friends, since they're in town. He seemed really nervous asking me if I would go, and it was just SO sweet I _had_ to say yes! But don't stay home on my account." I said

"Fine, fine. We'll go. But you sure are missing out." Macey sighed.

"Bummer. I'm missing out on _shopping_." I rolled my eyes. "What were you gonna tell me anyway?"

"ONLY THAT A CERTAIN ZACHARY GOODE AGREED TO BRING HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She immediately perked up with excitement.

"Aaaahhhh! I can't miss this! For reals!... But I promised Ryland..."

"True. We'll fill you in?" She sounded sympathetic.

"I guess." I said. "So what should I wear?"

"Hmm...How about... a jean mini skirt, lavender flowy tank top, white coach bag, huge Versace white sunglasses and white sandals?"

"Sounds good, Mace." I laughed. "Who knows, maybe I'll bump into you guys at the mall?"

"Sure. Well, I gotta go, Cammie."

"Bye Macey... and thanks."

I let out a sigh of relief and went to go shower.

I got dressed in my disguise and the outfit, and looked in the mirror to apply some makeup. I decided to go for the minimal natural look.

Too bad I wouldn't get to meet Zach's girlfriend. I hope she's nice, since we're still friends and all.

Finally, Ryland texted me.

_Hey, M. I'm outside. ;)_

I quickly replied.

_Cool, I'll b there._

I shoved my phone into my bad and headed down the elevator. Sure enough, there was his yello Camaro. He sat inside, with the top down. When I got there, he leaned over to open my door. Smiling, I got in. I leaned over and kissed him lightly. His lips tasted so good.

I pulled my self together, and we made small talk on the way to the mall.

After we parked, we went inside, and just walked around for a bit.

That's when I saw Grant out in front of American Eagle. He was holding a laughing Bex by the waist, and she tried to escape. _Why weren't they disguised? _I tried to get a glimpse of Zach and his girlfriend, but they weren't there yet. Macey leaned over to Liz and whispered something. I was just out of earshot, even with my super-spy hearing. I think she recognized my outfit, because Liz beamed at me. I shot them a warning glare and turned back to Ryland.

We slowly walked toward my friends, holding hands. Why were we walking toward them? Oh. I saw another group of civilian teenagers nearby. They must be his friends.

But, we stopped when we reached Bex. She squinted at me, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yay, Madeline! You came! I thought you said Ryland wanted to take you to go meet his friends. And Ryland, it's so nice to finally meet you!" She hugged me and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Ummm," I said, "We _were_ going to meet his friends. I guess it's a small mall. We should get going now." I frowned.

"Wait, you guys know Madeline?" Ryland asked. _Ryland knew them?_

Just then, Nick, Grant, and Jonas came around the corner.

"Hey, Z-Ryland!" Nick said, punching him in the arm so hard any civillian would have gone to the hospital. My mouth fell open, in protest.

"See guys? I knew we could get him to bring his girlfriend." Jonas said.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I said, turning to face Ryland. "Zach?" The puzzle pieces fell together and worst of all, they made perfect sense. Ugh. So much for my normal-guys-only summer.

"Watch your language, Gallagher Girl." He smirked, recovering from the shock almost immediately.

"Zach and Cammie?" Grant asked. "Wow. Of all the people in DC, you two still end up together."

The rest of my friends were laughing. After the initial shock wore off, Zach and I joined in too.

"I guess dating other people just didn't work out." Zach smirked at me.

I leaned in to kiss my Blackthorne Boy and wipe that smirk right off his gorgeous face... and I felt complete.

* * *

**Soooo... Some of you guessed that they were Zach and Cammie...**

**HOW WAS IT?**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**

**(P.S.)**

**Me- Reviews make the world go 'round!**

**Liz- Well, actually it's the sun's gravitational pull, and the eliptical plane, or orbit, along with the earth's axial tilt-**

**Me- Whatevs! JUST REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers! I'm continuing this story! So here's some IM! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Currently in chat room: SmartChick, Rockstarr (Jonas), McMoneybags, BritishBombshell & Camaro_**

**_SmartChick- Location: St Regis Hotel, Status: Ewww!_**

**_Rockstarr- Location: The Dupont, Status: Party at my suite 2nite, be there._**

**_McMoneybags- Location: White House, Status: Helping Cammie move back in_**

**_BritishBombshell- Location: Willard Intercontinental, Status: Did someone say PARTY?_**

**_Camaro- Location: Somewhere Status: Being a spy_**

**Rockstarr**- Hey guys, sup? And why the Ewww!, Liz?

**SmartChick**- :P I stepped in a piece of gum in the lobby and it got stuck to my shoe. Nick, aren't you supposed to be a spy like 24/7 anyway?

**Camaro**- I guess. But I'm being an especially good spy right now.

**McMoneybags**- I'm so bored. And I still miss u Nick! Who am I gonna hang with at J's party?

**Camaro**- Same here Mace. Maybe I'll see u soon…

**McMoneybags**- REALLY? WHEN?

**Camaro**- Well… turn around. ;)

**McMoneybags**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**_McMoneybags is offline._**

**BritishBombshell**- What just happened?

**_GallagherGirl has signed on. Location: With Macey, Status: LMAO!_**

**GallagherGirl**- She just fell off her bed and dropped her laptop on the ground!

**Rockstarr**- Wow. Well, that explains the 'offline' part.

**BritishBombshell**- Heehee I could totally picture Liz doing that, but Macey…!

**SmartChick**- So true, B! mace- girl, you need to sharpen up your spy skills! Can't believe u didn't notice him!

**GallagherGirl**- Ttly! Now their hugging.

**SmartChick**- Awww!

**BritishBombshell**- Hey Jonas, who's coming to your party?

**Rockstarr**- like all our friends from g & b!

**_McMoneybags is online (again)._**

**McMoneybags**- YAY! I'll SO be there! *Squeal* I like _need_ the guest list, you know.

**Rockstarr**- Jesus Christ girl, you are demanding! How do you put up with her Nick?

**Camaro**- She's not-

**McMoneybags**- Because he is an amazing kind sweet caring gorgeous person who loves me. NOW FOR THE GUEST LIST!

**Camaro**- Uh, Thanks?

**McMoneyBags**- Anytime

**Rockstarr**-

From Gallagher: Tina Walters, Eva Alvarez, Mick Morrison, Courtney Bauer, Kim Lee, Anna Fetterman, Michelle Layland, Jessica Thompson & Piper Lawrence.

From Blackthorne: Hale Jameson, Tyler Brady, Jake Moore, Drew Simons, Chris Larkson, Carl Anderson, Eric Perez, Blake Parker & Jared Thompson .

**McMoneybags**- See Jo-jo, now that wasn't so bad, now was it? Thank you.

**Rockstarr**- I'm surprised you didn't ask me to come over and deliver their files as well.

**McMoneybags**- Now that you mention it…

**Rockstarr**- NO.

**McMoneybags**- Jk, jk!

**Camaro**- Hey Jonas, is RYLAND coming?

**Rockstarr**- Yeah. I invited him too, even though he is a civilian. I thought MADELINE would wanna see him.

**Camaro**- So u invited TWO civilians?

**GallagherGirl**- OMG will you guys just drop it! I felt sooo dumb u don't have to rub it in…

**Rockstarr**- Really MADELINE?

**GallagherGirl**- Call me that one more time and I'm not coming to your party!

**Rockstarr**- Geez cams!

**Camaro**- We were just kidding!

**_GreekGod has signed on. Location: Bedroom, Status: In bed_**

**GallagherGirl**- Only you can sleep til three in the afternoon, G.

**GreekGod**- Heyy! I got jet lag.

**McMoneybags**- Yeah Cams, don't blame him. I mean he flew all the way from NEW YORK!

**BritishBombshell**- Well, I hope it is safe to guess that you are _alone_ in bed?

**Rockstarr**- Duh. Who would sleep with Grant?

**McMoneybags**- I could think of a few people…

_(at the same time):_ **Camaro-** MACEY MCHENRY! YOU WOULDN'T! _&_ **BritishBombshell-** I TOLD YOU THAT UNDER STRICT CONFIDENTIALITY!

**BritishBombshell**- um. hahahaha… I mean… nevermind lol…

**Rockstarr**- But still, other than these two lunatics, who would sleep with Grant?

**Camaro**- Like, no one.

**GreekGod**- Hey! That hurt my feelings. :(

**GallagherGirl**- Feelings or ego?

**GreekGod**- Both.

**SmartChick**- Well, you know what, it looks like we need to take a vote.

**Rockstarr**- Fine. Everyone ask the next ten people you talk to if they would sleep with G.

**_DoubleOhSeven has signed on. Location: Dupont, Status: Chillin_**

**McMoneybags**- Would you sleep with Grant?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Why, hello to you too Macey!

**Rockstarr**- WELL?

**DoubleOhSeven**- What's going on?

**GallagherGirl**- I showed her a picture and the maid said no, but I could tell she was lying, so we'll count that as a yes. And hi Zach.

**Camaro**- K

**DoubleOhSeven**- Hi.

**Rockstarr**- We are trying to find out how many people would sleep with Grant.

**DoubleOhSeven**- And you asked ME, why?

**McMoneybags**- Well, it's a possibility…

**Camaro**- What? That he's gay or bi?

**BritishBombshell**- I dunno. Cammie, is he a good kisser?

**GallagherGirl**- Ummm.

**McMoneybags**- She's blushing.

**GallagherGirl**- You are officially on my hit list now Mace!

**SmartChick**- I'll take that as a yes. So he is possibly bi.

**DoubleOhSeven**- No he's not. And did you forget that he's like right here while you guys are talking about him?

**McMoneybags**- Oops. No, not really.

**BritishBombshell**- Well? Yes or no?

**DoubleOhSeven**- What?

**SmartChick**- Would you sleep with Grant?

**DoubleOhSeven**- NO!

**GreekGod**- OW!

**SmartChick**- Uh… what happened?

**GreekGod**- I asked the receptionist, and she smashed this flower pot over my head. :'(

**McMoneybags**- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**GallagherGirl**- Maybe we should stop this poll guys, since Grant got hurt and all.

**BritishBombshell**- Poor Granty… Would it stop hurting if I came over to kiss it better?

**GreekGod**- TOTALLY ;D

**BritishBombshell**- Lol I was just kidding.

**Camaro**- I have a song stuck in my head and it is SO annoying!

**DoubleOhSeven**- What song?

**GallagherGirl**- _Nothin On You_ by BoB. I can hear him humming it. Am I right?

**McMoneybags**- Definitely.

**Camaro**- Yeah…

**GreekGod**- That should be like your theme song!

**Camaro**- Cool! You know what Zach's song would be?

**DoubleOhSeven**- This better be good.

**Camaro**- _Good Girls Go Bad _by Cobra Starship

**McMoneybags**- Lol. So true!

**DoubleOhSeven**- Heyy! I was thinking more along the lines of _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars…

**BritishBombshell**- Hey, you tryina say somethin?

**McMoneybags**- B, stop talking gangsta. It don't work on you cuz you aint from da hood, and I think Cammie just like fainted or something.

**GallagherGirl**- DID NOT!

**McMoneybags**- Yep. Definitely some swoonage there. _Good Girls Go Bad_ it is, then. How about me?

**GallagherGirl**- MACEY I AM MOVING BACK OUT!

**McMoneybags**- I will ignore that last comment.

**SmartChick**- _Fashion_ by Lady Gaga. Totally.

**BritishBombshell**- I agree. What about me?

**Camaro**- _Only Girl (In the World)_ by Rihanna

**SmartChick**- Yeahh.

**McMoneybags**- For Grant, I would say _Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz.

**BritishBombshell**- Cool! Love that song! L's would be _Mine_ by Taylor Swift, that song is so cute!

**GallagherGirl**- Yea 2cute! How bout me?

**Rockstarr**- _The Best Day_ bt Taylor Swift

**Camaro**- Aww

**DoubleOhSeven**- No no. _Your Love is My Drug_ by Kesha!

**GallagherGirl**- Muchas gracias, Z, but I'll go with _The Best Day_.

**McMoneybags**- We need to start getting ready for J's party soon!

**GallagherGirl**- O gosh! Only 4 hours left!

**McMoneybags**- I know! Aaah! 4 OUTFITS TO PLAN!

**GallagherGirl**- Note the sarcasm when I said that.

**McMoneybags**- Whatever. B and L, be here asap. J, what's the theme of your party?

**BritishBombshell**- Okay.

**SmartChick**- Fine.

**_BritishBombshell has signed off._**

**_SmartChick has signed off._**

**_Rockstarr_**- No theme really.

**McMoneybags**- I mean how should we dress?

**Rockstarr**- Uh, semiformal?

**McMoneybags**- Ugh… like, what are you wearing?

**Rockstarr**- Jeans, shirt tie…

**McMoneybags**- Ohhhhh _that _kind of semiformal… Thanks!

**GallagherGirl**- There's different kinds of semiformal?

**GreekGod**- No way.

**McMoneybags**- Way! Well… l8r guys!

**DoubleOhSeven**- Bye, And Mace, pick something nice for my girlfriend to wear ;)

**McMoneybags**- Oh I will.

**GallagherGirl**- Not if I have a say in it.

**McMoneybags**- You won't.

**Camaro**- See you at the party Mace.

**McMoneybags**- Toodles!

**_McMoneybags has signed off._**

**GallagherGirl**- And since WHEN, Zachary, am I your girlfriend?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Since now. Cammie, will you go out with me?

**GallagherGirl**- Well… I'll have to see… It depends.

**DoubleOhSeven**- On what?

**GallagherGirl**- If I get to call you Zachy!

**DoubleOhSeven**- WHAT? No way in hell.

**Rockstarr**- There's our Zach.

**Camaro**- YOU GO MAN!

**GallagherGirl**- Well, then I'm sorry Z.

**DoubleOhSeven**- Wait, no. I mean ok. Yes.

**GallagherGirl**- What? I'm sorry did you say something?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Fine you can call me Zachy, now are you happy?

**GallagherGirl**- Very.

**GreekGod**- WHIPPED WHIPPED WHIPPED!

**Camaro**- Worse than whipped cream!

**GallagherGirl**- Macey-is-forcibly-dragging-me-away-from-my-computer-BYE!

**_GallagherGirl has signed off._**

**GreekGod**- Seriously Zach?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Well, we haven't heard the last of this.

**Camaro**- Revenge?

**DoubleOhSeven**- I hear it's a dish best served cold…

**Rockstarr**- Well, you guys wanna come over and help me set up 4 da party?

**DoubleOhSeven**- Oh, your suite is so far away from mine I don't know if I'll make it…

**GreekGod**- Shut Up man, I gotta get out of bed, get dressed, and TAKE A FREAKING TAXI!

**Camaro**- I'm in a taxi right now. Macey kicked me out cuz they had to get ready and I was "ruining the atmosphere of getting-ready-ness"

**DoubleOhSeven**- Well, I'll be there in five I guess.

**_DoubleOhSeven has signed off._**

**Camaro**- Same.

**GreekGod**- I need at least ten.

**Rockstarr**- Thanks guys. C ya.

**_Camaro has signed off._**

**_GreekGod has signed off._**

**_Rockstarr has signed off._**

* * *

YAYY! THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! So, How was it? What is Zach planning to do as revenge? Review more to find out sooner! Sorry for the slightly prolonged update... busy with school and stuff :P

R&R

Love Always

Lightning

**PS**.

**(\(\**

**( -.-)**

**o_(")(")**

**CUTE BUNNY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey gyus! Muchas gracias por los comentarios maravillosos! **_(Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews!)_

**Sorry for the long update, but I got a bit of writers block, plus I have been quite busy... I read the Mortal Instruments series and IT IS SOO GOOD! I couldn't put it down, even to write fanfic! u gotta try reading it... But NEway this idea came to me in a dream... it has a lot of different POVs in it so yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

Bex and Liz arrived soon, bringing with them practically an entire suitcase filled with getting-ready-supplies. Like Macey didn't already have enough! Macey's room was huge, but her closet was almost even bigger. It was like she owned an entire dress/shoe store or something! I went in, overwhelmed by the amount of clothes in there, and quickly navigated my way back out.

We decided to eat first, and ordered some Chinese take-out. From the White House chef, of course. I slurped the chow mein noodles in a way that Madame Dabney would never have approved of. After our not-so-little snack, (we polished off like 5 boxes of noodles and 3 trays of orange chicken!) we went back to choosing dresses.

I had to model at least eighty dresses. I came out of her japanese screen dressing room thingie, wearing a blue oneshoulder sequined dress.

"Too tacky." Liz said.

I went in to change, and they tossed in a simple white eyelet dress.

"Too plain." Macey said.

Next, it was a checkerboard print Prada.

"Too... I dunno. Just not you." Bex said.

And on and on it went.

Then, they finally settled on one. It was a gray strapless pick-up style Armani dress that I felt was a little too short, but Macey claimed made me look like a goddess. It had a large black bow secured around the waist, and was really close fitting.

For Bex, Macey amazingly liked the second dress she tried on. SECOND! I had to try on so so many! It was a gorgeous white and fuschia Valentino dress in zebra print. It sounds crazy, but Bex totally rocked it!

Macey had already chosen an indigo Betsey Ross for herself. It looked great! It had straps zig-zagging her back, and it it was the kind that really complements your figure.

Next, Liz had to try on like ten, but the eleventh one did the trick. She stepped out looking glam yet casual in a pink floral print halter dress. The sheer material had a shredded look where it tapered above her knees.

I sat still in the chair with my eyes closed as I felt the makeup brush tickling my eyelids. Macey did the finishing touches and I was ready to go. Liz had done my hair, in spirals cascading down my shoulders. Now... TIME FOR SHOES & ACCESSORIES! I was totally pumped! Not really... well, kind of...

I peered in the morror and made a face, and just then I noticed the small camera that had a full view of the room.

"Boys, boys." I shook my head, looking right at it. "Really?" I blew a kiss in its direction before crushing the tiny camera.

Frantically, we scoured the room for more, finding two, but luckily none within the japanese screen.

Macy came back with an armful of shoes.

"These are for you Cam." She said to me, handing me a pair of ridiculously tall four-inch black peep-toes. One look at Macey, and I could tell she was going to have her way, whether I liked it or not. I gulped and put them on, hoping I would be able to walk.

**

* * *

**

**Still CPOV**

Finally, we got to the party, arriving fashionably late. I didn't see Zach yet, but I was delighted to see all my sisters from Gallagher. We exchanged hugs, and laughter.

Those Blackthorne boys were so HOT! Maybe they had some rule that you couldn't get into Blackthorne unless you were like a Calvin Klein male model or something. Jonas introduced us to them.

First was Hale Jameson. He was around 5'10, had tousled black hair and looked like he had just rolled out of bed- in a good kind of way. I totally caught him checking out Tina earlier!

Then, Tyler Brady, clearly the quarterback type, but I doubt they had a football team. Him and Eva were playing eye tag across the room, and Eva blushed furiously when he winked at her.

Jake Moore was the perfect gentleman, and he reminded me a bit of one Ryland Weston. He had his arm around Mick, though I'm pretty sure they're not dating. Yet.

Drew Simons had beautiful gray eyes, and looked like he played soccer, what with his lean muscles and all. Courtney Bauer was totally into him, giggling like every time he said anything.

Chris Larkson was totally tan and had his black hair slightly spiked up, I could tell he was totally the musician type, and I could also tell that one Kim Lee was totally digging it.

Also, Carl Anderson, was Anna's boyfriend, and they were just the sweetest couple ever!

I heard from Tina that Eric Perez was almost-dating Michelle Layland, but that Piper Lawrence totally had a crush on him since like forever! Love triangle much?

Blake Parker was a great guy, that is when he's not around Jessica Thompson. He had long-ish dark brown hair, and was going on and off with Jessica.

Finally, Jared Thompson, Jessica's twin brother. He was such an awesome guy, I couldn't even begin to imagine that he was related to that skank, Jessica. He really liked Piper Lawrence, and they were trying to progress past the just-friends stage.

Then, I saw Jessica. She gave me a little smile and wave. Huh. Maybe she was deciding to finally act a little civil. We had been like worst enemies last year and the girl honestly hated my guts. Plus, she was a bit of a slut. Today, she was wearing a little green dress that barely covered her butt. Whatever.

I smiled back, thinking we had put the past behind us.

* * *

**ZPOV**

After helping Jonas set up, I had gone back to my suite to get ready. I threw on a pair of black jeans, a white dress shirt, and loosely tied a tie around my neck. Rolling up the sleeves, I looked in the mirror. Simply irresistible. I sprayed on some axe, and headed to the party.

When I got there, I was saying hi to Grant, when Cammie grabbed my hand and dragged me away. Whoa. Since when did she wear dresses this short!

"Hey." I said, smiling, at her unexpected gesture. "Let me see your beautiful face."

She let out a little giggle and kept walking. She pulled me into a small closet and we started making out. Her lips tasted different. Deciding it was just a new lip gloss or something, I kept going. She pulled away for a moment, fixing her hair. It was too dark and crowded to see her clearly in the small space...

* * *

**CPOV**

Where was Zach? Everyone else was here...

"Hey Grant, do you have any idea where Zach is?" I asked skeptically.

He grinned at me knowingly. "Where has he gone off to now? And what happened to your dress?"

"My dress? Is something wrong with it?"

"No, no. Just that you-"

"Stop checking out my best friend!" Bex punched him in the shoulder a little harder than necessary.

"Geez. No. Nothing's wrong with your dress."

"Bex, help me find Zach." I said, pulling her away.

We went to the bedroom, balcony and checked everywhere.

"Oh. My. God." Bex whispered hoarsely.

I whirled around, and saw Zach stumble out of the little closet with his arms around a brunette. In a green dress.

* * *

**ZPOV**

Wait. "Cammie?" I asked disbelieving. Oh my god.

I looked down at the girl in my arms and saw her innocent brown eyes.

"Who's she?" the girl asked distastefully, giving Cammie a once-over. "Come on Zach, let's go." She whined, tugging on my sleeve.

By now, Cammie was running away. I stood there numbly as I watched her jump out the window. I was brought back to my senses as Bex punched me in the jaw.

"I -But I- She-" My hand went up to my bleeding lip.

"No explanations Goode. You broke my best friend's heart." She turned on her heel.

By now, Nick and Macey came in the hallway, concern lining their faces. I guess they had heard all the commotion. One look at Jessica Thompson and their expressions went from concerned to disgusted.

"Was she your _girlfriend_?" Jessica's shrill voice rose, accusingly. "How dare you just-"

"What the hell, man! What is WRONG with you?" Nick spat. He had me pinned against the wall, with that over-protective-older-brother look all over his face.

Macey slapped me across the face and was trying to calm down Nick. Shuddering, he let go of me, and walked away, shaking his head.

I didn't even bother trying to explain.

"Well?" I turned to Jessica. "Are you happy now, you little bitch?"

She smiled threateningly. She slapped a Napotine patch on me and sashayed her little ass back to the party.

I sank down to the floor bruised, bleeding, and heartbroken.

* * *

**CPOV**

Numbly, I jumped out the window, not caring about anything. How could he be so cruel? Feeling faint, I hailed a taxi. Asking for the white house, I was too heartbroken to notice where we were going or who was driving. The blur of city lights faded away into blackness. I cried myself to sleep, scared and alone.

* * *

**MPOV**

Zach. Just thinking about that awful person made me shudder. Pulling Jonas and Liz aside, I told them what happened.

"Hey. HEY! PARTY'S OVER PEOPLE! GO HOME!" He yelled. This was met with a lot of groaning and complaining. I narrowed my eyes at Jessica as she left, holding hands with Blake Parker. What the hell?

I needed to find Cammie. I sent out a text to Nick, Jonas, Liz, Bex, and Grant, telling them to meet at my house. That's probably where Cammie went.

* * *

**GPOV**

I went outside and took a taxi straight to Macey's. What was going on? Bex called me.

"Hey, babe. what's going on?"

She was crying.

"ARE YOU OK?" I practically yelled. "WHOEVER-"

"No, I'm fine, It's Cammie. Zach cheated on her."

"No way. He wouldn't." I defended my best friend.

"Oh he did, all right."

"Who the hell told you that?" I asked.

"I fucking saw it with my own eyes." Bex retorted.

I realized what had happened. Cammie's dress. How she had asked about Zach. Jessica Thompson.

"It's not what it looks like." I gulped.

Now she was mad. "It's not what it looks like? IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? Well, what do you think it would look like, if you saw me fall out of a closet making out with some other guy, Grant? Huh? You know what? Dont even talk to me."

Bex hung up, and the silence suddenly seemed overwhelming.

What do you do when no one wants to believe the truth?

* * *

**MPOV**

We all rushed home in the limo, except Grant, who was taking a taxi separately. Bex called him to fill him in. We sat in uneasy silence as Bex finished talking to Grant, and then burst into tears.

I went as fast as my heels would allow, up to my room, only to find that Cammie was not there. After searching the rest of the white house, we had our phones out and we were calling practically everyone we knew asking if they had seen Cammie. Had she run away? All her stuff was still untouched and she had forgotten her purse at Jonas' place. No, probably not.

"Guys," Nick interrupted out frantic phone calling and texting. "This is Cammie we're talking about. She's not going to be found if she doesn't want to be found."

"I know Nick. I know." I said, choking back tears. "But if you're asking me to sit here and wait while my best friend is heartbroken and god knows where, I can't do that. She needs me."

"Then let's at least go look for her." He said.

We went outside and I was surprised to find Nick's motorcycle parked there.

I got on and wrapped my arms tightly around his muscular shoulders, scared for my best friend.

* * *

**LPOV**

Jonas, Bex, and I were in Macey's room. I knew Bex feld bad about what had happened with Grant. She collapsed on the bed, her face streaked with tears.

I was sitting up against the wall, and Jonas was pacing around, nervously.

Suddenly hearing a noise just outside the window, I instinctively jumped up, grabbing a knife off of the desk near me.

"What do you want, Grant?" Jonas asked wearily as Grant crawled through the window.

Bex was up off the bed. "Look, Grant, you defend your best friend, I'll defend mine. I'm not blaming you for anything. Now, if you would please GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Bex, guys, I can explain... Where is everybody?"

"Nick and Mace went looking for Cammie, and Grant an explanation won't be necessary." Jonas was basically threatening him to leave now.

I pointed the knife a little closer. Gulping, he turned around and left, back through the window. I knew Bex was hurt, but she did a good job hiding it.

* * *

**ZPOV**

I woke up, slumped against the wall in Jonas's apartment.

What a mess I was in. I heard the door open, and Grant came in. GRANT! He knew what had really happened. He would tell everyone the truth. Thank god.

He looked at me sadly, "I tried man, really I did."

"You mean-?"

He inhaled sharply, "Yeah."

"Is Cammie alright?" I asked hopefully. I never wanted to hurt her.

"That's what we'd all like to know."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The worst case scenario would be heartbreak for what, like a week or two, maybe a little drinking? Right? Or what if she started doing drugs? Or became an alchoholic? I could never live with myself.

"She's gone." Those two words cut into me, hurting me more than anything in my life. Even more than the time I was seven and they told me my dad went MIA.

**

* * *

**

**So, how was it? It made me really sad. Also, this is officially the longest chapter i have every written! YAY ME! I don't think the next chapter will be IM because it wouldn't really make sense for them to be IM-ing at a time like this. So yeah...**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**

**P.S.**

**I need a good book to read, so you should review and tell me your fave book series! THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You all must hate me for not updating for so long, but I have a valid excuse that you should hear before you break into my house with baseball bats. I read the whole entire Maximum Ride series and IT WAS SO GOOD! You should read them too. You can find them on this website called**

**4 shared (.) com**

**And also read my new fic for Maximum Ride. It's called _Love, Fang_. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Anyway! I used 2 be ligntning. mcqueen , but now im... DOUBLE-OH RAWR! yay me! Thanks for the super epically awesome reviews btw!**

**Disclaimer: **_I am writing this chapter. How is this a discalimer, you ask? Well, if I owned Gallagher Girls, (which I don't) I would own Zach Goode, so I would be making out with him right now instead of writing this fanfic. But I'm not. Because I don't own him. So here I am writing, this chapter._

**I usually don't do discalimers, but I though of this and just had to put it up! lolz!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I woke up to strange lights, blurred vision, and a stabbing pain in my wrists. The painful memories of last night came flooding back. The last thing I remembered was getting into a taxi. I felt a pair of handcuffs digging into my wrists. I pressed my hand down, letting them cut into me again and relishing the pain. Anything to get away from... _that._

I replayed the memory, over and over in my head. Them falling out of the closet, Zach's surprised face. But he hadn't seemed surprised that I had caught them, he had seemed surprised that it was _me. _Unless... NO! This kind of thinking was unhealthy.

After a few moments, my eyes flew open and I took a deep breath. _I was stronger than this_! I told myself, with a steely resolve. I got the handcuffs off easily. Now, getting out of this hellhole- that would be the tricky part. I was pretty much unarmed, and I didn't have my phone, or any money, for that matter. Not much physical damage had been done to me. I had just walked right into their trap, no brute force required. What a horrible spy I am. The only option now, would be to wait for my friends... no... I could do this myself. All I need is a plan.

I was still in the Armani dress, but one of my shoes was missing. The only thing I had that could possibly help me now was a couple of Napotine patches and a couple safety pins and bobby pins. I could always use my jewelry as weapons too. Gallagher Academy has taught me well.

I took in my surroundings. There was a bag of food from Subway sitting near the door. I opened it to find a still-warm Italian BMT sandwich and a strawberry smoothie. My favorite. Wow. I guess I got the deluxe cell, complete with room service and all. My stomach growled. Maybe they were trying to tempt me into eating it. Or maybe they were trying to creep me out by knowing what I _always got_ when I went to Subway. But most likely, they were trying to drug me. I wouldn't eat it. I simply wouldn't.

I tried to stop myself from inching toward the bag of food, but the familiar smell permeated the air, making my mouth water and I just couldn't help myself. Finally, I opened it and took out the sandwich. I carefully examined the contents of the sandwich and found 4 tracking devices, but no evidence of drugs. I put the trackers in my pocket and ate the sandwich slowly, afraid that I would like drop dead immediately or something, but I was fine. Drinking the smoothie would be too risky, I decided, so I practiced a little bit of self control.

If Liz had been here, by now, she would have hacked the security code keeping me locked in here. Did anyone even know where I was? What if my friends thought I had run away? Oh god. No. My friends knew better. I shook away the pessimistic thoughts.

* * *

**ZPOV**

I had to find Cammie. Find her and explain. Grant and I went back to my suite, and started looking for clues. When we first got out of the taxi, I immediately noticed a shoe that looked exactly like the one Cam had been wearing. It was a black peep toe Manolo. The heel was stuck in a crack in the sidewalk. Right around the corner was the taxi area. For some reason, there was oil leaked on the asphalt. Almost like... someone had been waiting there a while. But why? Had Cammie been kidnapped?

I held the shoe carefully. Hmm. Cinderella much? Now all I would have to do is go around D.C. asking every single girl to try on the shoe. Unless she _had_ been kidnapped, in which case it wouldn't work.

Grant took a sample of the oil, and I ran some tests on it. I surmised that the car would have been running low on gas because the leaked oil had dirt residue in it.

I opened up my super hi-tech laptop, and hacked into all the security tapes of gas stations nearby. Fast forward. Play. Pause. Fast forward. Pause. Rewind. Play.

There! A taxi cab! Rewind. Pause. I scribbled down the license plate number and the gas station address. Play. They were headed toward Baltimore.

I proceeded to hack into the taxi cab database and found that they owned no such cab matching the license plate number of the one from the gas station.

So I spent four hours looking this stuff up, and guess what Grant was doing to help me?

He was sprawled out on the futon with the room service menu and eating _freaking nachos!_

Using all the information I had gathered, I once again looked up the license plate number of the fake taxi, this time on the national automobile registry.

It belonged to... One Penelope Taj. The infamous ex of none other than Joseph Cavan.

This was not good.

If the Circle wanted her, I might as well just go back to Plan Cinderella, for all it was worth.

* * *

**Sorry for the minor cliffie, but I totally have writer's block!**

**Love,**

**00rawr**

**P.S. AHH! almost forgot to say... R&R!**

**P.P.S. Review if you went and saw Harry Potter 7! (It was sooo good!) Also, I wanna see that new movie called Due Date. Is it any good?**


End file.
